


See You on Wednesday

by RumbelleDearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cute, F/M, Finger Fucking, Finger Sucking, Multiple Orgasms, Pizza, Sex, Smut, Their Adorable, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nineteen year old Belle French has been working at Marco's Pizzeria in order to save up for University. When the store owner Mr. Gold shows up unexpectedly one night Belle teaches him how to make a pizza, and the two get into some 'trouble' in the back of the shop!</p>
<p>There is sex and pizza people! What else could you possibly need!</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You on Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rumbelle_Dearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbelle_Dearie/gifts).



> This is pretty cheesy, pun intended, but I had so much fun writing it!
> 
> I can't believe I wrote Pizza Porn; I hope you love it Esmee

Belle French had been working at Marco's Pizzeria for a little over a year now. It certainly wasn't her dream job and Belle had no plans to stay in the fast food industry. But when her father told her he couldn't afford to send her to University for Library Science, even though she had gotten in on a partial scholarship, Belle knew she would have to keep a part-time job if she ever wanted to achieve her dreams. Besides, plenty of students took a year off between graduating high school and attending University. Money was a necessity and thus, so was working. Belle only hoped that a year would be enough because The University of Maine would only allow her to defer her acceptance for one year and with summer approaching swiftly, she was running out of time like her father was running into debt. So if working at the pizzeria, helping her father in the flower shop, and babysitting for her boss Marco, the Nolan's, and occasionally Mr. Gold, was what it took to achieve her future success, then it was a small price to pay in her opinion.

The Pizzeria was fairly simple work, but babysitting Mr. Gold's ten year old son Bae was her favourite. At first, Belle didn't want to extend her working hours into the realm of babysitting. Sure she babysat her boss's son August once in awhile and her and Ruby would watch Mary Margaret and David Nolan's son Neal together; but babysitting Mr. Gold's son was an entirely different responsibility. But when Mr. Gold had expressed a need for someone to mind Bae, Marco had suggested Belle, and the minute Gold's dark brown eyes looked at her pleadingly, Belle couldn't resist to offer her help. From that moment on, Belle had an entirely improper crush on the mysterious man with the cane.

But Mr. Gold was more then the town monster everyone assumed him to be. He was kind to Belle, paid her far more than she deserved, and he was happy to spend time with her after they finished up with Bae. And Bae himself was another matter entirely; he was well mannered, funny, clever, and a real charmer. Mr. Gold had done an excellent job raising him on his own, and he clearly loved his boy more than anything. Sometimes Belle worried that Mr. Gold didn't have enough room in his heart to let anyone else in. It seemed like a shame to Belle; he seemed so lonely and she could be so good for him. Belle could give Mr. Gold all the love that he needed.

Belle scolded herself for thinking such thoughts as she spread a fresh coating of flour onto her work table and tossed a plump pile of dough on top. She began kneading the dough, her small body rocking over the table with great effort, the muscles of her arms flexing with each roll of the dough. The small bell in the front of the shop chimed, awakening Belle from her focused state. It was later than usual, not many customers came in on Wednesday nights.

"Just give me a minute." Belle courteously yelled to the front.

Belle was often alone in the Pizzeria. She had over a year of experience working at the shop and Marco trusted her to handle the store alone on slow nights. Belle whipped her cheek with the back of her hand before tucking a loose curl behind her ear and tightening her ponytail. She walked around the corner to the front of the shop to find Mr. Gold himself, leaning against his cane, and wearing one of his fine tailored suits.

"Oh, Mr. Gold. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting." Belle said blushing slightly with embarrassment.

"Nonsense Belle, I was barely here a minute."

Belle smiled at his reassurance. "What can I get for you Mr. Gold?" She asked, stepping forward to the counter containing the cash register.

"Are you here on your own Belle?" Mr. Gold questioned, a hint of concern or perhaps surprise evident in this voice.

"Wednesday's are never busy." Belle said shrugging her shoulders.

Gold smiled at her softly, the skin at the corner of his mouth creasing as a friendly chuckle escaped his lips. Belle returned his smile, but became distracted when his tongue darted out to wet his lips. He took an uncertain step forward and Belle's breath caught in her throat as he moved closer. His hand reached up tentatively, Belle's trusting blue eyes sparkling up at him.

"May I?" He asked shyly, his voice quiet and hoarse. Belle had never heard his sweet accent sound so course before. And although Belle wasn't exactly sure what she was agreeing to, she found herself nodding her head as his hand progressed further towards her.

Mr. Gold's palm gently came to Belle's cheek, his fingers cupping the underside of her jaw, the tips of his fingers brushing against the hair at base of her neck as his thumb itself stroked over the soft skin of Belle's cheek. Belle's eyes fluttered closed, immediately easing into the touch. His thumb continued to brush against her cheek, his touch becoming comfortable and confident. But just as Belle tilted her head into his palm Gold abruptly withdrew his hand.

Belle's eyes fluttered open becoming alarmed when they met his intense gaze. They were silent.

"Sorry." Mr. Gold started, "There was flour, on...on your cheek." Mr. Gold gestured to the white substance on his thumb, brushing it off between his fingers. Belle's face flushed immediately at the realization; he was not caressing her out of desire to touch her, he was just whipping flour off her face! Belle felt foolish. But at the same time she also felt a certain wetness building between her thighs.

"Thank you." Belle mustered weakly.

"It's no matter darling." He said, and gosh those pet names weren't helping Belle curb her desire.

"So?" Belle cleared her throat. "So, what can I get for you Mr. Gold?" Belle asked, remembering she had a job to do and that Mr. Gold was a customer.

"I'm actually here for the rent. Did Marco tell you? He said I could check up on the building, I do own it after all." Mr. Gold's eyebrows raised, a small dramatic flourish his persona was accustomed to.

"No of course, I suppose I just forgot." Truth be told, Marco had neglected to tell Belle. But how could Belle deny Mr. Gold. "Why don't you follow me into the back? Let me just close the store until we're finished." Belle said as she walked around the counter, passed Mr. Gold, in order to flip the sign closed.

Mr. Gold followed Belle into the back of the shop where the pizza's were made. He looked around curiously while Belle went into the small office at the very back of the shop. Moments later she returned with the rent in hand, which Mr. Gold accepted with a grateful smile, his fingers brushing against hers. Belle unconsciously smiled at him in return. He didn't even check to see if the amount was correct, instead he followed her back to her work table.

"You don't mind if I just look around do you?" Mr. Gold asked as Belle went over to the sink, washing her hands with soap so she could return to preparing the food.

"Of course not, just be careful by the ovens, it can get pretty hot in here." Belle said as she walked over to her work table and returned to the dough.

Mr. Gold watched her critically as he casually strolled about the small room, blatantly pretending to inspect the pizza ovens and how clean they kept his building, while all the while he kept returning his gaze to Belle. Noticing his rather unusual behaviour Belle began to blush while she sprinkled some more flour into the doughy mixture. After a few minutes of this game Mr. Gold came to stand across from Belle, the table separating them, as he faced her hard at work.

"Can I get you something Mr. Gold?" Belle asked, hoping he would say yes, if only to prolong his visit.

"I've just never made a pizza from scratch. I find the process rather interesting." He said casually, and Belle smiled brightly.

"Would you like to learn? I...I could teach you." Belle said as she bit down gently on her bottom lip in anticipation for his answer.

"I should think I would like that very much Belle."

She smiled. "Well alright, but first you have to wash your hands."

Mr. Gold complied, limping over to the sink. He took off his suit jacket and hung it on a nearby hook, before undoing his cuff links and storing them safely in the front right pocket of his dress pants. He rolled up the sleeves of his crisp white dress shirt and started washing his hands with the lavender scented foamed soap. Moments later he returned, standing to Belle's right this time.

"It's quite simple, you take some flour and then knead it into the dough. Go ahead, give it a try?"

Mr. Gold reached for a pinch of flour and artfully sprinkled it over the soft mound of dough. After insuring his sleeves were adequately rolled up he set his hands to work on the dough. Belle watched, the muscles in his forearms flexing as he worked.

"You're working it a bit to hard." Belle said, a little nervous to criticize him.

"Better?" He asked, quirking his brow up at her as he changed his pace.

"Not really." Belle laughed.

"Show me?"

"Uh sure." Belle said nervously. Mr. Gold stepped aside so Belle could take command of the dough. "You're body has to work with the dough. You have to be gentle, you can't work it too hard, but at the same time, you still have to go hard enough. Am I making sense?" Belle asked naively as Mr. Gold cleared his throat, his voice an octave higher as he replied.

"Perfectly. May I?" Mr. Gold asked as he approached Belle, his hands joining her within the dough, his body wrapping around her and subtly pinning her against the table.

Belle turned her head to face him, her breath heavier than usual. "Mr. Gold?" He nodded. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Belle asked, not hiding her happiness at such an assumption.

"Was I that obvious?" He quipped, hiding his insecurities.

Belle only giggled sweetly as she turned slightly. "I think the dough's ready. Why don't we move on to toppings?"

"Sounds delicious." Mr. Gold grinned wickedly, and Belle blushed as they separated slightly from their embrace.

"Do you have a favourite topping Mr. Gold?" Belle asked.

"I'm quite fond of pineapples on my pizza. I prefer the taste of something sweet." He emphasised the word sweet with a bit of a snarl.

Belle grinned mischievously as she turned to her table and grabbed the jar of sliced pineapples. "Would you like a taste?"

Mr. Gold could barely contain himself, the tension in his trousers was already becoming unbearable, but it wasn't helping when she teased him like that.

"Gods yes." He exclaimed.

Belle's small hand, her skin ivory and porcelain, tentatively reached out, a small chunk of pineapple held between her thumb and index finger. Mr. Gold realized immediately that Belle was offering to feed him and his Adam's apple bobbed as his breath hitched in his throat. Mr. Gold opened his mouth, the tip of his tongue darting out in anticipation of the fruit. The sweet yellow flesh came into contact with his lips first and Gold groaned the minute the sweet juices reached his tongue, his eyes fluttering shut to enjoy the sensation. But the pinnacle of the moment was when Belle's thumb brushed against his tongue and her index finger lingered on his lips.

Belle's tongue darted out of her mouth, licking over her lips as she watched Gold suckle on the juicy fruit. After he finished enjoying the fruit his eyes opened, looking right at Belle's big blue eyes.

"Miss. French?" She nodded weakly. "Are you trying to seduce me?" He quipped.

"Gods yes!" Belle exclaimed, before lunging forward and practically throwing herself towards Mr. Gold as their lips came crashing onto one another. Gold dropped his cane and in exchange was rewarded with an armful of Belle. His hands gently coming to her waist, while hers wrapped around his neck and toyed with the ends of his greying hair.

Gold whimpered at the first brush of Belle's lips, they were slightly tentative at first but he quickly matched the intensity of her desire, altering their angle and taking her plump bottom lip within his own. With Gold in control he began to move them backwards, the work table bumping against the small of Belle's back; she was now pinned between the work counter and Gold's body, his erection poking against her hip as their hands began to wander. Gold wanted to touch every inch of her smooth skin.

His thumbs brushed against the undersides of her breasts and his hands began exploring the soft curves of her waist and hips. He reached his right hand up to Belle's head, cradling her softly as his tongue traced along the seam of her lips. Belle opened to him on a sigh, clinging tighter to his body as his tongue began to explore her mouth. Gold paid attention to the soft flicks she enjoyed, contrasted with long strokes. She was practically quaking when their tongues crossed before he teased the roof of her mouth. Gold's fingers twined through Belle's hair, finding her hair elastic and gently pulling it free, allowing her curls to bounce down around her shoulders. He leisurely stroked through her scalp, while he slowly began rubbing his erection against her hip, eager for the friction.

Belle's hands moved from Gold's hair to his neck, tenderly caressing the skin she found there before moving to his tie. She easily slid the material lose, tossing the silk tie to the ground as she quickly moved on to the buttons at the top of his white dress shirt. After getting a few buttons at the top free Belle parted their lips and began kissing the skin at the top of his chest while her fingers worked on the buttons of his waistcoat. Gold groaned as her tongue stroked over the exposed flesh at his chest for the first time. He grabbed the back of her thigh and lifted her leg up slightly, resting it against his hip as he thrust against her core, causing Belle to moan against his chest, the vibrations going right to his cock. Gold's lips moved to Belle's neck and gently bit down on the flesh, concealing a grunt, while marking her flesh and claiming her body.

Belle managed to shove off Gold's suit jacket, before she curiously stroked her hands against his covered chest, brushing against his nipples, which began to harden under the smooth material of his shirt. Eager to see their response Belle proceeded to pull apart the buttons of Gold's shirt. Once open, she stroked over the tanned flesh of his torso, his taut muscles twitching as her naïve hands wound him up. Belle dipped her head to his chest, the flat plan of her tongue stroking against one of Gold's nipples. His hips jerked forward in reflux, slamming Belle's back against the counter. She moaned in pain slightly, that soon subsided to pleasure as Gold's hands began wandering over the plain of Belle's stomach, pushing up her shirt and tentatively stroking at the band of her pants. His hands ventured further, dipping into her underwear, and brushing against her curls, he smiled against her neck as he explored further, cupping her mound to find her buzzing and hot. As Gold's hand made the first tentative stroke against her folds Belle cried out, sucking one of Gold's nipples into her mouth to conceal her cries and encourage him to continue. Her seduction worked wonders and Gold's fingers began spreading about the wetness pooling at her core.

"You're so wet Belle." He muttered in disbelief, suckling on her neck, and then moving up to her earlobe.

"I've been wanting this for a while." She admitted.

"Gods you don't know how long I've wanted this." Gold chuckled.

"Since the first time I babysat Bae, and we talked about classic literature over tea before I left." Belle panted as his fingers continued to work her up.

"God Belle I think I've wanted you since the second you turned eighteen."

Belle laughed. "We really should be more open with our feelings."

"I was afraid you wouldn't want me." Gold admitted.

"Funny, I thought you could never want a silly girl like me."

"Oh Belle." Gold eased both their insecurities by kissing her lips, something he now knew they had both been dying for.

"To think we could have been doing this the whole--" But Belle's though was cut of by a sharp cry as Gold's fingers made the first brush against her clit. She was unable to focus any longer, not while he was slowly making her body go numb. Gold began with small circles over the little bud, and when Belle began rocking against his hand he altered to more vertical thrusts, brushing against her clit less frequently and allowing the desire to build even further within her.

"Please. Mr. Gold." Belle rocked against him, clinging to his shoulders for support as he continued to stroke her closer to her orgasm. Belle gasped, her mouth falling open as he found that spot just next to her clit that always drove her mad.

"Come on Belle, cum for me sweetheart." Gold cooed into her ear as they rocked their bodies together against the counter.

Belle came with a soft cry as Gold begged for her lips, kissing her through the orgasm while his fingers worked her through it. Her breathing began to return to normal, as she caught Mr. Gold's gaze, his eyes dark and wide with lust, his smile smug with having satisfied her. He removed his hand from within Belle's pants, bringing up his fingers, covered in Belle's juices. Belle watched brightly as the fingers sank into his mouth, his tongue setting long strokes against his own skin as he savoured the taste of her.

"Even better than pineapple." He quipped before taking Belle's lips within his own.

She could taste her salty musk on his lips and her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation.

"Gosh, I can barely feel my legs." Belle husked out, partnered with a heated breath as their lips parted for air.

"Then let me help you." Gold said with a devilish raise to his eyebrows as he grabbed Belle at the waist and lifted her up slightly so that her rear end smacked gently on the counter. Belle let out a squeal of shock until she was safely seated on the table.

Gold began pulling at the hems her pant's, his efforts aided by Belle who wiggled her bum off the counter so he could remove the hindering garment. Gold stroked the newly exposed flesh at her legs, so creamy and pure. His hands starting at her feet where he quickly removed her ballet flats and then slowly began to work his way back up her body. Gold leaned down planting the first soft kiss to the side of Belle's knee and she moaned quietly in anticipation for his touch. His lips trailed up further, ghosting over the inside of her thighs, planting soft kisses and longer strokes from his tongue, as he neared her centre. Gold reached out for the waistband of her panties, pleased when Belle shuffled to remove them, her face flushing at the promise of baring her most tender place to him.

He smiled brightly, taking in the darker colour of her folds compared to the creamy satin of her thighs, her thatch of dark curls, the plump pink little pearl swollen with want, and the sheen on her folds from her previous orgasm. Gold took in the sent of her before placing a sweet kiss to her mound that had Belle scooting closer to the edge of the table, wanting more. As she shifted, the flour on the work counted stirred, covering her backside in the delicate powder.

Gold's tongue made the first trace of her labia, a slow stroke from the very bottom, all the way up to the very top. He repeated it again until the next time he swirled his tongue around the outside of her bundle of nerves, causing Belle to arch her back.

Belle quickly pulled off her own shirt as Mr. Gold's tongue started to part her folds, eager to search her pleasure centres further. She tossed her work shirt aside and quickly put her hands to her breasts, kneading them through the material of her white laced bra. She pulled the cups down, exposing her swollen nipples as she began to roll them through her fingers as Gold swept over her clit, sending shivers right to the rosy buds in question. When Gold's mouth came up to her clit this time he took the delicate little bud within his mouth, sucking on the flesh and teasing it with his tongue and teeth. Belle's right hand shot to Gold's hair, roughly grasping the silky strands for support as he worked her clit towards her next high.

As Belle began moaning Gold brought his finger up to her cunt, tracing the small ring of muscles at her entrance, watching the way they pulsed waiting for his touch, he chuckled against Belle's clit and the vibration sent a wave of pleasure through her body that caused her to cry out desperately. He inserted his index finger, feeling her tight muscles pump him as he slowly pushed in and out testing her body. She was unbelievably tight, as he pulled out his index finger before pushing back into the silky heat. Belle swore out as he added a second finger and began swirling his tongue in circles over her clit, while flicking at the little bud as he pumped his fingers with her body. Belle began to thrust against him, the familiar tingling pooling in her lower belly. He increased the speed of his fingers, and came up for air only to captures Belle's mouth in a kiss instead. Gold's cock twitched at the sight of Belle touching her breasts while he finger fucked her. Gold crooked his fingers, reaching the tender places that drove Belle into ecstasy. Unable to withhold herself any longer she burst, a warm wave of fluids covering Gold's fingers as her channel fluttered around the digits. Gold's cock pulsed just thinking about how wonderful Belle’s orgasm was going to feel against his cock, the thought reminding Gold that he was very much in need.

After coming down from her high Belle returned to kissing Gold, their mouths greedy with desire, she couldn't take this much longer.

"I want you now." Belle pleaded as she leaned forward and wrapped her legs around Gold's waist, her feet crossing at the small of his back, bringing him closer to her heated body. She finally pushed off his waist coat and shirt, her nimble fingers moving straight to his belt buckle. The cold metal stung against the tips of her warm fingers as the buckle clanked free and Belle pulled at the belt, emitting a soft whisper as the leather swept through the loops of Gold's dress pants. All the while Gold was fumbling with the straps of Belle's bra, wanting to free her breasts. When he successfully unhooked the clasps at the band he pulled at the straps of her bra causing Belle's breasts to softly bounce free. Belle arched her back into Gold as his hands traveled up her body to gently cup the weight of her pert little breasts in his hands, she was perfect for him. They both groaned when his tongue made the first sweep of her rosy nipples, before taking the hardened bud within his mouth.

Belle's hands eagerly moved to the zipper of his pants, the rough teeth scraping against her soft skin as she quickly slid down the pull tab. Undoing the buttons was much easier, seeing as she had plenty of practice from all the damn buttons on his waist coat and dress shirt. Belle pushed down his pants as Gold began to trail his kisses across her entire chest, and up over her collarbone. His hands momentarily left her body in favour of shoving his pants down, which pooled at his ankles; Gold had to lean against the counter for support in order to step out of them.

Belle's small palm made the first brush of his member, causing Gold to groan against her neck and thrust into her hand as she cupped him. She gently stroked over the flesh, hard and straining against his black boxers. She went further, and gently slipped her hand beneath the waistband, grabbing the base of Gold's cock and making the first tugs at his hot flesh.

"Fuck!" Gold cussed as Belle's thumb rubbed over the head of his cock, spreading the pre-cum that was weeping from his slit.

Gold couldn't contain himself any longer, having already put off his pleasure in order to feast on Belle. Belle removed her hand from his shaft as Gold pushed down his boxers, his cock springing free and briefly smacking against his stomach, before he struggled to step out of his boxers. Belle's hand immediately returned to his shaft, slowly stroking him up and down, while twisting at his base. Belle re-wrapped her legs around Gold's waste, encouraging their bodies closer together, her at the edge of the counter, and him almost brushing against her sex as she stroked over his flesh. Gold leaned forward, resting his forehead against Belle's.

"You're so beautiful Belle." He said softly looking into her blue eyes. Belle responded with a soft kiss to his lips as she edged his cock forward, poking at her stomach before they worked to line themselves up better. “Belle, wait.” He paused, stilling her hand on his cock so he could think straight.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked nervously, praying he wasn't going to end this.

“Do you have any protection?” He asked uncertainly, knowing that he didn't have any on him and that he would be highly disappointed if she didn't.

“It's alright Mr. Gold. I'm on the pill.” Belle said with a nervous smile. “I've only ever been with Gaston if you're worried about stds and that was back in high school.” She said rather embarrassed, and not thrilled to be discussing Gaston while Gold was in the process of fucking her senseless.

“I wasn't...It's also been a while Belle, a long while.” He admitted self consciously, and beautiful Belle began pumping his shaft again in reassurance.

“We can go slow." Belle offered and he brushed her check tenderly. "You already given me more pleasure than I've ever experienced." His face beamed at her comment. "And you want this don't you?"

"I do, very much so." He admitted, his voice straining from all the blood flow centered on his cock.

"And I want you inside me." Belle said before whispering, "You can cum inside me.”

"Oh Fuck!" Gold's composure was lost as he took himself in hand, holding Belle's fingers in place on his cock. He used his other hand to play with her folds, briefly spreading about the wetness, and opening up her folds to him. His cock brushed against the top of Belle's clit, causing her to cry out, both her hands reaching out to Gold's shoulders for support. He rubbed the head of his cock against her folds, pushing up to tease at her clit, and coating his cock in her juices. His dickhead was red and aching, craving a desperate release, as Belle's body rocked against him. With his cock in hand Gold moved to Belle's opening, slowly pressing the head of his cock against her slit. He looked up at Belle, catching her eyes, watching her bite down on her bottom lip as he slowly pushed forward.

Belle's head shot back, her eyes closing, while her mouth opened on a silent scream, her body stretching to accommodate him. Gold slowly pushed forward, Belle's channel gripping at his cock and pulling him further into her body, until he was buried to the base. Gold groaned, leaning into Belle's body as he felt the extent of her slick heat, tightly wrapped around his cock.

Gold waited momentarily, allowing Belle to adjust to his girth. "Are you alright luv?" He asked, his voice husky and his accent thicker.

"Oh my god!" Belle exclaimed as she rolled her hips slightly, giving into the pleasure of being filled so completely.

Gold slowly pulled out to the tip before thrusting back, causing Belle to moan. His next thrust was rougher, more desperate for the feel of her body. He bent his head to take her breasts within his mouth again as his body began smacking against hers, his balls slapping against her arse as he thrust deeper into her.

Belle's legs tightened around Gold's back, limiting his room for thrusting; as a result his thrusts became shallow and deep as Belle encouraged him to go harder. Gold picked up his pace, slamming into Belle's core as his mouth moved up from her breasts in order to capture her lips, causing his bodies to press together. Belle arched forward, her breasts pressing against Gold's chest as her clit gained friction with his pelvis.

Belle felt another peak rising within her body as Gold pounded into her, his body covered in a sheen layer of sweat, the heat from the pizza ovens increasing the temperature in the room. Belle brought her fingers to Gold's scalp, sensually scraping through his hair as they began to kiss again. Gold knew he couldn't last much longer, the feel of her muscles clenching around his cock was too much. He reached a hand down between their bodies, barely able to toy with her clit, but nonetheless softly teasing the bud.

The added pressure on her clit and the fullness of his cock moving in her was enough for Belle's climax to break. She let out a series of cries as he thrust her through her orgasm, prolonging the pleasure as long as he could. But the feeling of her inner muscles rapidly clamping down on his member was enough to send Gold over the edge. His thrusts became desperate as he drove into her body seeking his climax. Gold came with a desperate grunt, his hot seed spurting into Belle's body, as her muscles pumped him through each pulse. Another small flutter of pleasure coursed through her at the sensation of his cock and their mingled fluids filling her.

Their movements came to a still as Gold exhaled, struggling to find his breath. He leaned against the counter, cautiously placing some of his weight on Belle. His leg was screaming, but he didn't even care as her soft lips placed sweet kisses to his forehead and her fingertips stroked over the skin of his shoulders, and back, before coming to rest against his warm chest. They smiled foolishly at each other and let out a soft laugh.

They had both wanted this all along.

Gold slipped from within Belle, their mingled juices smeared about on her thigh and dripping onto the counter. He couldn't resist the urge to give a small kiss to her swollen mound, aching from their activities. Belle sighed at the sensation and urged Gold to join her on the counter. He awkwardly sat up, moving the food and tools Belle had been using, and laid back against the hard work counter. Belle turned to face him, and he sent a tender hand to her hair, her chestnut curls covered in flour.

"I think I've got flour everywhere!" Belle chuckled and Gold moved forward to press an affectionate kiss to her lips.

Their kiss was interrupted by a loud buzzing noise, the timer from one of the pizza ovens chiming angrily.

"Oh shoot! I forgot I had a pizza in the oven!" Belle said as she hopped off the counter, her breasts bouncing as she moved to the oven. Gold watched her naked body as she pressed some buttons on the machine, put on a pair of oven mitts and removed the pizza to a cooling platter. Belle turned to face Gold and she laughed slightly. "I was making myself dinner. Would you...a...would you like a piece of pizza Mr. Gold." Belle asked nervously, and part of Gold cringed. She still didn't even know his first name.

"It's Rowan, I would prefer it if you used my first name, and I would love some of your pizza Belle." That crook at the corner of his mouth flashed and Belle found herself attracted to the man all over again.

"Rowan, I like it." Belle paused to cut the pizza into slices. "I hope you like extra cheese." She said with a sweet smile as she brought over the pizza on a silver pan. Belle hopped back up onto the counter, and Gold sat up in order to join Belle with her meal.

They ate in companionable silence, Belle happily taking another slice, clearly she worked up an appetite after sex. Rowan just watched her happily, a smile beaming on his face, he simply couldn't believe this was happening. After Belle had finished she bent to the floor, locating all of her missing clothes and began to put them back on, Rowan took the hint and began dressing himself as well.

"I should probably get cleaning up, It's almost closing." Belle said as she pulled her shirt on over her head.

Rowan bent to pick up his cane, briefly rubbing at the muscles in his leg. "Would you like some help, cleaning I mean." Rowan offered.

"It's fine Rowan, you should probably get home to Bae." Belle said regretfully.

"Right." Rowan replied and Belle gestured to the front of the shop as she walked him out.

Rowan paused at the door, looking back at Belle who was swaying nervously, her lower lip between her teeth as her eyes, hidden beneath her dark lashes, met his gaze.

"So, Wednesdays are slow you said?" Rowan asked softly.

"Yes." Belle replied.

"Then, I'll see you next Wednesday?" Rowan asked nervously, his heart stopping as he waited in anticipation for her answer.

Belle's face lit up. "I would like that very much."

Belle smiled as Rowan awkwardly edged forward, she eased his concern by moving forward as well, reaching up to the lapels of his jacket. He leant down, his hair falling over his eyes as he leant to press his lips against Belle's. She opened for him immediately, savouring the last kiss of the evening as his hand reached up to stroke softly on her cheek.

They smiled as they parted.

"I'll see you next Wednesday." Belle said, placing her palms over Rowan's chest.

"Goodbye Belle." He said softly, placing a last kiss to her forehead and tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

Rowan Gold regretfully excited Marco's pizzeria, but he knew he would be back next Wednesday. And Belle French would be waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I actually captured Esmee's personality in a fic ;)


End file.
